


a fruit and then some

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What’s in a fruit? Bruce finds out.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	a fruit and then some

Bruce was having his late morning breakfast when Diana, carrying two large canvass bags filled with fresh produce, brushed past him.

"Good morning," she greets as she sets the bags on the counter and begins unloading the items.

“What’s this?” He looks on, amused and puzzled at the very domestic scene unfolding in front of him. She's been spending a lot of time in the manor, but not to the point of dabbling at any household matters. Not that Alfred would allow it. In her loose jeans and her hair tied up with a printed red bandana, she looks at home fussing around in the kitchen.

“Alfred brought me to the farmer’s market,” Diana replies radiantly, setting down a carton of eggs and leafy stalks of kale.

Right, he vaguely remembers them talking about going to one.

“It’s amazing,” she says, “There’s so many stalls with fresh foods and blooming plants. Look at these beautiful tomatoes.” She shoves a container of red plump tomatoes in front of his face. He tries to look enthusiastic. 

Alfred appears, pulling a wagon full of more canvass bags behind him.

“I forgot about those,” Diana says with a laugh.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the butler who merely replies, “We got carried away.”

“Oh,” Diana exclaims, picking a bag from the wagon and fishing out a pineapple. “The woman says it’s ripe enough to eat. She says it’s juicy and sweet too. I just don’t know how to peel it.”

There’s something in her voice that made Bruce look up from the cacophony of produce and turn to her. She's inspecting the fruit, gingerly holding it up from its aggressive leaves.

Alfred plucks the pineapple from her hands. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this. You and Master Bruce should eat the bread while they’re still warm.”

“Oh yes,” she exclaims, almost giddy. She rummages through the bags. “There’s a stall filled with French breads and pastries – baguettes, croissants, blueberry tarts.”

Bruce smiles into his coffee as she presents him the bag of baked goods. Alfred ushers them out of the kitchen and to the patio where they can take advantage of the beautiful sunny day.

Under the shade, Diana tells him more about their trip to the market, and Bruce thinks he wants to join them next time just to witness her delight first hand. They’re in the middle of eating their croissants when Alfred places the bowl of sliced pineapples on their table.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Diana says, helping herself to a serving. She spears a piece with her fork and pops it in her mouth. She closes her eyes briefly. “Mmmm, it’s so sweet and refreshing. I wish we have this all year round.”

“Isn’t it scratchy on the throat?”

She stops chewing and says somewhat cautiously, “I didn’t notice. You should try it.”

Bruce looks at her with a feeling that he’s missing something. He humors her anyway and bites into a piece. Fresh, tangy juices engulf his tongue. “They’re not bad.”

She smiles a bit. And is it the hot summer air? Because he swears there’s a tinge of pink on her cheeks and he can’t think of a single reason why she’d blush about pineapples. 

That is until that night when they’re making out on his bed, and he’s peeling off her silk negligee. He’s kissing her soundly and massaging her breasts. She moans appreciatively as his mouth sucks on her neck and then her chest. He’s kissing a trail down to her hipbones when she pulls herself up. “No, I want to –“ Her hand grasps his thick cock. Her beckoning eyes ripe with intent.

He swallows. If she’s offering, who’s he to refuse?

And so he finds himself leaning on the pillows by the headboard with Diana lying between his spread legs. His stiff shaft is sticking upwards and she’s propped up on her elbows, giving him head.

She’s holding his cock to her mouth and licking at all sides. She doing it serenely like she has all the time in the world, and he tries to tamper down his burning impatience. She showers his pulsing shaft with wet sloppy kisses before finally planting a big one on the broad head of his cock. She begins sucking his sensitive tip like a popsicle, and his face contorts from the pleasant ache. She sucks further down his cock while her hand lightly massages his balls. His breath is getting labored as he watches his length disappear into her sweet plump lips. Her eyes flit to his before taking as much of him as she can in her mouth and swallowing around him.

“Fuck,” he utters, slumping to the pillows. She repeats it several times, hallowing out her cheeks, and his dick feels like it’s being hugged warmly over and over. She changes method and begins sucking again while sliding her mouth up and down. His hips buck involuntarily, and her hand easily pin his pelvis down the mattress. She concentrates her sucks at the top part of his cock while her fingers twist around the length where her mouth doesn't cover. Her expert ministrations has him clutching the sheets on his sides. His whole reality is tunneling down to the mind-numbing sensations between his legs. Jaw clenched shut, thighs tremble until he’s seized with brutal, pleasurable release.

He gasps as his swollen cock spurts cum inside her mouth. He expects her to retreat and replace her mouth with her hands like she normally does. But a few seconds pass, and his dick is still inside her. He watches hazily as her throat moves. Shit, she’s swallowing. They lock gaze, and the playful glimmer in her eyes is unmistakable. Pure lust races through his veins. His hand fly to grip the side of her head as his hips jerk and stutter. His cock keeps shooting off and she’s just taking it, sucking around him. “Fuck, Diana,” he mutters. Her hand caresses his thigh as she drinks his cum like she can’t waste a single drop. He spurts until he’s completely drained and falls back limp on the pillows, engulfed by his senses. Under hooded eyes, Bruce sees her swallow the last bits of his seed and he shudders.

She retreats leaving his cock slick with saliva. Diana rises to her knees, looking pleased with herself. She licks her lips, her pink tongue swiping the whitish residue on the corner of her lips. He practically groans at the visual. Her swollen lips look thoroughly used.

“What the hell,” he asks, breathing heavily. “You could have warned –“

Suddenly a trivia from the recesses of his mind blinks to focus. “Is this why you made me eat the pineapple?” he asks, eyes wide in disbelief.

Diana bites her lips to keep from grinning and moves to sit beside him. “You taste sweeter."

“Don’t say things like that right now,” he croaks. He swears she intends to give him a coronary.

“I guess it is effective.” He can hear the impish smile in her voice.

“Where did you even learn this?”

“I heard the girls talking.”

Right. And he’s assuming the girls are from the League. He doesn’t want to know.

“You don’t have to swallow,” he says, almost with a wince. He’s finding it unreal he’s even discussing this. “If you don’t want too.”

She cuddles on his arm. “I wanted to try. It still has that bitter taste. But it’s not so bad.”

Not a ringing endorsement, but after what he experienced, he couldn’t care less.

She glances at his still glassy eyed expression. “And you seem to like it.”

He sure fucking does.

After a moment of contented silence, he says, “You know, it goes both ways.”

“What do you mean?”

Dark eyes turn to her. “You’ll taste sweeter too.”

There’s a pause before her mouth forms a small o. “Oh,” she breathes.

His hand moves to her crotch, and she shivers at the feather light touch. A finger dips shallowly into her already wet cunt and gets a bit of that moisture. He brings it to his mouth and licks like it’s icing from a cake.

“Mmm” He hums. She looks at him in rapt attention.

“It’s hard to say. I think I should get a bigger sampling.” Bruce gives a devilish grin and climbs between her legs.

The next morning Diana went down for breakfast, she’s surprised, but also not too surprised to find a brand new pineapple sitting on the table. This time presented on a silver platter.

“Sweet, succulent, and really juicy,” says the deep voice behind her.

Bruce watches in amusement as Diana turn pink.

“I’m talking about the fruit,” he says.

She looks at him defiantly despite knowing her face is flaming. “What else can you be talking about?”

He smirks. “Do you really want to know?”

She’s shushes him with the wide eyes she’s giving. “Alfred might hear you.”

“Hear what?”

They both jump at the voice. Somehow his butler has also learned how to appear out of thin air.

“That Diana is fond of pineapples,” Bruce replies in a perfectly neutral voice.

She glares at him and grinds out. “They’re a good source of Vitamin C.”

Alfred picks up the pineapple and says calmly, “I heard cranberries and papaya do the same thing. I’ll slice this up.”

Diana’s eyes widen. Bruce’s cheek twinge.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, you know,” Alfred scoffs as he disappears into the kitchen.

Later they eat the pineapple in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Too filthy? I’m sorry. I hope the tags are warning enough. Feedbacks are most welcome!


End file.
